KIMI TO BOKU
by aoisenshi
Summary: AU. ‘I am sure that whoever this girl you will love in the future – I hope, she is able to make you smile like you did now.’ Unfortunately, Mimi is still dense to realize it yet... OOC. R&R PLZ!


**A/N:** This is the cause of reading too many shoujo's. I really should stop doing that and start working for school already. But, I can't help it. This feeling to write is stronger and even though drawing is my favorite thing to do, I also like putting my thoughts on paper – well mostly some stories where I just use the characters for my own personal pleasure… Cough, anyway, this is the first chapter of KIMI TO BOKU, which means YOU & ME in Japanese. Anyways, enjoy!

X**x**X**x**X

**KIMI TO BOKU**

She Don't Know Me

_I dream of when she'll be mine. I dream of crossing that line._

X**x**X**x**X

"Yamato-kun. I love you."

She had said it. Those three little words that could either bring her world in eternal happiness or sorrow. Her eyes were filled with hopes and wishes as she stood there, her hands clasped together, standing before the man she had just confessed. Hoping he would harbor the same feelings.

He gave out a long and droning sigh, trailing his long fingers roughly trough his golden-blond hair.

"Sorry. I can't."

A terrible feeling came crashing down, breaking her precious heart into nothingness. Her body started to shiver, fist clenching and unclenching, repeating the actions all over again - unable to believe it. With her head bowed, not wanting for him to see the upcoming tears, she whispered.

"W-why?" she then looked up, "Why can't you?"

The guy didn't say anything for a moment. He just watched her face, her tears coming freely. He took a step forward and extended his arm towards her, cupping her cheek. With his thumb, he wiped the tear that was making its path downwards. His eyes however, were fixed on hers, not once blinking.

"It's because of her, isn't it?"

His hand stilled.

"I don't understand." the girl began, "These past few years, you always acted like you didn't want anything to do with people. You were cold and distant, a real mystery - never letting people know what you were thinking. I always thought you acted like that, because it was how you were raised, being a son of the CEO and holding a lot of responsibilities, but…"

She faltered and wiped her tears, her voice strained, "How can that girl be the only one capable of getting close to you? Why is it that she is able to make you smile, but when I talk, you just close yourself, unable to let me see your emotions?"

She looked up and noticed that his hands were no longer there, but inside his pockets. His eyes were watching her intently, listening to every word she had said.

"You like her, don't you?" she finally understood.

It was soft and barely hearable against the wind, but he had heard her.

"You're wrong." he said, voice clear and cold.

"You don't?" the girl was taken aback.

"I don't like her. I love her."

X**x**X**x**X

"Ah! There you are Yama-kun. I was looking all over for you." Mimi Tachikawa exclaimed as she saw her blond friend descending the stairs. She looked above from where he had come from.

"Why were you on the roof?" she asked, amazed.

Yamato shrugged when he was standing next to her. "Nothing for you to worry about." he pointed out.

Mimi hung her head sideways and tried to think. It suddenly hit her how often she heard the girls talking from her class - calling guys upstairs to the roof and confessing their feelings to the ones they loved and admired.

Mimi knew Yama-kun was very popular among girls since his name could always be heard around school. He was after all what a girl desired in a man. He was handsome, almost like an idol and he was number one in Odaiba High. He was smart and was good in everything. Not to mention, he was also very rich.

Mimi knew then for sure that a girl had called him upstairs and had declared her love for him. She suddenly grinned at the thought.

"What?" Yamato snapped, not trusting that look he gave her.

"Kya! Someone confessed to you?!" she cried out, her face filled with excitement. "I knew it! Who was it, Yama-kun? Was it Eri-chan? Or probably Mina-chan."

She pondered, but shook her head quickly, "Doesn't matter right now. What did you say? You said yes, didn't you?"

Yamato backed up, scared of her sudden reaction and outburst. He could see her face - filled with expectations and excitement. Yamato regained his composure and coughed as he slid one hand inside his pockets, the other going through his hair.

"What are you talking about?" he told her.

'_I was wrong?'_

Her mouth fell open, her head falling. "It wasn't?" she asked.

"No, it was not, _nezumi_." Yamato grinned when he called her by her old nickname.

She suddenly stuffed her mouth with air, her face looking like a balloon. A vein appearing at the side of her head.

"Mou! Don't call me that. I was just worried." Mimi pouted and crossed her arms. "That's the last time I'll make lunch for you."

"Lunch?"

Mimi unhanded her the bento box she made for him this morning after leaving her house, still pouting. Yamato acquired it and unfolded the blue cloth, opening it and revealing a wonderful meal she made especially for him.

He stared at it, as it was the first time. Smiling at her, he took the chopsticks.

"Thank you, Mimi."

Mimi's mood suddenly changed and giggled.

"You're welcome, Yama-kun." she beamed, happy to her see friend like that.

"Mimi!"

Both teenagers turned around to see another student dashing their direction. He had a panicked look on his face.

"Tai-kun? What's wrong?" she asked him.

The guy immediately hugged her, unaware that a blond was quietly watching the two. A dark vibe began to gush across the corridor as sparks started to come out of nowhere. But both were oblivious of that fact.

"I know it's kind of sudden, but onegai, can I have dinner at your house tonight?" he asked her almost feeling hopeless and lost.

Mimi blinked her eyes not fully comprehending the sudden urge to come over, but seeing her friend in this kind of state and then giving her his puppy-dog eyes, she just couldn't resist.

"Hai!"

A snap occurred. Mimi heard the sound and looked at Yamato from across her friend's shoulder blade.

"Ah, Yama-kun, you broke your chopsticks." she declared, seeing some splinters on the floor and the two wooden pieces broken.

Mimi felt her friend close to her suddenly becoming tense, his hold on her faltering. Sweat started to roll from his face, his color pale like he saw something terrorizing that scared him to death.

_'He was here?'_ The guy turned around, giving the blond a grimace.

Yamato didn't look ecstatic. Mimi wasn't really sure as to why he would be scared of him. They were friends after all. The guy immediately let go of Mimi and scratched his hair uncertainly.

"Yamato, so you were here after all!" he tried to laugh, but couldn't when he saw his friend's menacing glare. He gave a sweat drop. All of a sudden he went towards him, threw an arm around Yamato's shoulder and grinned.

"Taichi." Yamato coldly replied, "What are you doing?"

"Don't be mad. I'm not doing anything." he admitted, "I only wanted to eat Mimi's food tonight. Mother suddenly fired all of our cooks and since it's her making dinner, there is a high possibility that this might be the end for me." the brown-haired said dramatically as he started to sniff.

The blond sighed, clearly not interested.

"Like I care." Yamato shoved his arm away from his shoulder. "If you're gone, then there would be peace once again. Plus, this will save me the trouble for not ending your life myself." he proclaimed drearily.

"Yamato, you shock me!" Taichi exclaimed, faking some tears, "I thought you were my friend."

Yamato lifted an eyebrow, his lips set on a thin line like he was hesitating. But instead of answering, he looked at the girl and instantly regretted his words.

Mimi knew that those two were the exact opposites of each other. Yama-kun was more disciplined than Tai-kun was. But after years of hanging out together, she began to know them better and she was certain that both were not that different after all. She really thought that when they would put their differences aside, they would become a great duo, an invincible team to those that would oppose them someday.

"You don't really mean that, do you, Yama-kun?" Mimi whispered. "Tai-kun is your friend too, isn't he?"

"Mimi…"

"You can't say something like that, Yama-kun. I know for sure you would miss him too if he was gone." she said to him.

Both were watching her, not saying anything, until Yamato placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"Silly girl." Yamato grinned. "You worry too much."

"Eh?"

Taichi nodded, a smile plastered on his face. "He's right. It doesn't suit you."

Mimi glanced at both of them, not really understanding why they suddenly started looking at her in a way she couldn't describe. It was strange to see that in the end, they were getting along, no matter how much they fought over something. It looked like she still had a long way to go to fully understand them.

But for Mimi, it didn't really matter – all she wished was for them to be happy.

"Well if that baka is going tonight, might as well join in." Yamato declared as he picked up an octopus-looking weener and stuffed it in his mouth.

Taichi sighed. "And here I thought it would only be us." he said, glancing his way.

Yamato eyed him dangerously, but continued eating, "Did you forget her grandpa?"

"Hai, ojii-chan will come back from the hospital." Mimi exclaimed happily, "I think he will be happy to see you guys!"

Another dejected sigh. Yamato totally ignored him and looked at the girl. He knew she was in heaven, knowing how much this means to her to see her grandpa again in the house instead of visiting that cold room these past few weeks.

"Do you need help with the groceries? It's the least we can do for suddenly inviting ourselves into your house." he glared at Taichi's direction, before looking back at the girl.

"Hai. Arigatou." Mimi bowed, her face filled with joy.

She was unaware how Yamato suddenly looked sideways, a blush forming on his face, while Taichi just grinned at his friend's reaction. He knew the blond's true feelings for this girl, but unfortunately, it only came from one side.

The bell suddenly rang, ending their lunch break and indicating the students to go back to their class.

Taichi walked over to her, clasping his hands with hers. "Matane, Mimi." he said, "Make sure you wave back when you pass our classroom today."

Mimi blinked, but finally nodded. She had P.E. after this and it was becoming a habit to wave at them each time she passed their classroom. She knew what occured every time she did that. Taichi would suddenly rise from his chair, calling out her name, while the teacher scolded him to sit down. And Yamato, he will probably be rolling his eyes at his friend's behavior, but still sending a smile at her direction.

It warmed her heart. "I will."

Taichi gave her one of his cheeky grins and looked at Yamato. "You coming?"

"Can't, want to eat this first." the blond announced, taking a seat on one of the steps, placing the broken chopsticks in his hand.

Taichi just shook his head in disbelief and shrugged. "See you in class, then." he said, waving at Mimi and started running down the corridor.

Mimi looked at the figure until he disappeared. She knew she had to go to class too, but seeing Yama-kun there, she couldn't leave him yet. Besides, the teacher was always five minutes late.

Mimi noticed how indifferent he was, probably not caring what the teachers would say to him if he didn't show up. But she knew they couldn't say anything about it. He was number one of being the smartest and Taichi was placed second on the list. There wouldn't be a problem if they had to catch up with anything. But she grinned at the thought when she had paged trough some of their books, already filled with notes and answers. They were already ahead of everything.

"I wanted to ask you something." Mimi said as she took a seat next to him.

Yamato munched on his rice. "Sure, go ahead."

"What were you doing back there?" she inquired, "Why did you go up on the roof alone?"

She knew that Yama-kun was the type to spend his days in solitude, but she really hoped that he would change. A sudden thought scared her.

"Were you smoking again?" her hand clenched.

Yamato stopped eating and watched her. "Mimi…"

She didn't want him to do that. He knew how much it worried her every time he took one of those things - slowly killing him inside.

"Onegai, Yama-kun. Don't do that anymore. If you are worried over something, please tell me. I will do anything to help, just please - stop smoking." she pleaded, her eyes filled with concern for him.

Yamato was perplexed, not knowing where that suddenly came from, but he gave her a reassuring smile, "You know I stopped a long time ago, Mimi. You needn't worry about that."

She was relieved to hear that he still kept his promise.

"Then, what were you doing?"

He gave her a smile and started digging in his food again, "I wanted to clear my mind for a bit." he said.

Although he did lie by not telling her that a girl confessed to him, he didn't forget about the fact that he did some serious thinking while it happened. But she didn't need to know that.

"Oh." she said, fazed.

"You really thought a girl would confess to me?" he asked.

"Well, I did." Mimi clarified him, "I was certain that a girl would do that. I mean you're cool and so popular here and there is no doubt a girl would want to confess to you." Mimi smiled. "If that happened, then I will support you to the fullest!"

"Y-you will?" Yamato almost choked.

"Hai." she said without hesitating, "Because you are my friend, and as friend I must carry out the task of supporting your choices in life."

Yamato just groaned incredulously, but gave a defeated sigh afterwards. When he looked back at her, she was giving her one of her smiles, and he couldn't fight the urge and smiled back. Slowly, he rose from his position and held his hand out, indicating her to take it.

Mimi stared at him for a few moments before gently placing her hand on his. She was immediately taken aback when Yamato tugged her forward, making her crash into his chest. Without any warning, his face advanced, pushing her brown strands aside and softly gave her a small kiss on the temple.

Mimi looked up at him, a bit surprised. His azure-blue eyes were filled with emotions she never saw before.

"Yama-kun?"

He rested his head on her right shoulder and Mimi let him do as he wished, knowing that something was troubling him. But before she could say anything, he took the word.

"Thank you, Mimi." he murmured.

"Nani?"

Yamato retreated his head from her shoulder and gave her a sincere smile. It was the first time she discovered that he could smile like that and it was even the first time to even see this kind of side of him.

"You have a kind smile, Yama-kun."

Yamato looked at her and without warning, he chuckled, "You once said that two years ago."

Mimi nodded. "Hai. I remember."

He hesitated, but eventually he let her go, handing her the bento box, now empty and closed. "It was delicious." he told her.

"Arigatou." she said, taking it from him. She waved him goodbye as he was on his way towards his class.

"You know what I think Yama-kun?" she called out.

Yamato slightly turned his head, looking her over his shoulder. "Hm?"

Mimi gave him a thumbs-up. "I am sure that whoever this girl you will love in the future – I hope, from the bottom of my heart, she is able to make you smile like you did now. "

Yamato didn't turn around, but he gave her a thumbs-up back before walking again, not wanting to reveal his painful face.

Mimi smiled at his back and turned around to go class. She just hoped her teacher wasn't there yet to scold her for being late again. When she was gone, she was unaware that a figure was listening the whole time during their conversations.

X**x**X**x**X

_She don't want me, like I want her. Like I want her, I've got to tell her. Got to tell her, that I love her. That I love her…_

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N:** Voila, chapter one has ended. I must warn you guys that I will be using some Japanese words in this fic, though it will mostly be some basic words and you will certainly understand them if you watch plenty of anime. If not, I will put the translations at the end, but I don't think it was needed for this chapter.

I hope you guys liked it, I don't know how this fic will turn out since it will be a bit different than the others I have posted so far. But I will see if this fic can stay or not. Just leave me 10 reviews and the next chapter will be updated.

Hopefully we see each other again in chapter two!

XXX **Preview **XXX

He held her close; afraid she would disappear if he let her go. She rested her head against him, feeling his warmth.

"Gomen ne, Yama-kun."

X**X**X

- **aoi senshi**


End file.
